


From the Door

by Capucine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, No Romance, Paternal Scotty, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short & Sweet, Trust, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaylah doesn't always sleep well. And she trusts Scotty--but shows it unconventionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble.

Sometimes, and for god’s sake, he wasn’t trying to be creepy, Scotty saw Jaylah sleeping.

Not watching through her door on purpose, of course. It was some strange instinct in him that he almost wanted to deny.

He watched her curled under the blanket, and he knew she didn’t sleep deeply. He could always tell when the nightmares started because her breathing picked up. No other indicator, because flailing and screaming would undoubtedly mean death.

It was only once he’d crossed the threshold, concerned, and she had nearly slammed the clock next to the bed into his skull.

“Montgomery Scotty, do not come into my house,” she’d said, and she meant room, not house, because this was the Star Fleet Academy quarters, but it rang true to older times. Not so long ago, honestly.

And he’d said he wouldn’t, but if she needed to call someone, he was always up anyway.

She gave him a look like she believed he in fact slept a lot.

And so he didn’t come into her room. But occasionally, he would ‘accidentally’ be messaged for about a millisecond by Jaylah, and he’d go there to see her still sleeping. A slight shift that he soon realized meant she was checking that he was there.

And then simply sleeping.

And he didn’t know what to do with what felt like a declaration of trust, so he just watched over her from the doorway. 

She seemed to sleep deeper after that. He didn’t catch as many fast, panicky breaths after that.

It would only last while he waited for the new ship to be built, but it still meant something. He wasn’t sure what, but he felt strangely like some sort of parent or a similar figure.

She never said a word about summoning him to watch over. She probably didn’t know how, which was fair, because Scotty probably wouldn’t either. But he’d do it. Sometimes, words weren’t necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Jaylah has elements of PTSD, and as someone who has that and deals with nightmares, I felt this was a good idea. And I feel like Scotty can feel kinda paternal towards her?
> 
> Maybe.


End file.
